The goal of this proposal is to purchase a 3D bioprinter for the James A. Haley (JAH) VA Medical Center in Tampa, FL to help enhance the research efforts in biotechnology. 3D bioprinting is an evolving process that utilizes 3D printing techniques to combine cells, growth or trophic factors and biomaterials to fabricate organoids (small organ-like entities) or tissues that mimic the naturally occurring characteristics of a tissue or organ. The process can utilize multiple printing heads and a layer-by-layer process to place materials (bioinks, biomaterials) to generate the tissue-like structures that can be used to study developmental, signaling and pathological processes in the specified organ. The bioprinting of tissues or organoids can be used to test the impact of drugs on specific tissues, study the pathological effects of disease or injury in vitro to limit the use of animals in studies, and for regenerative medicine purposes. The process involves programming the instrument, or using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) or computed tomography (CT) images to print the tissue. Next, the tissue is printed with cells, matrix and factors in specific locations to allow for the tissue to mimic a natural structure. Finally, the tissues can be used to study various parameters, including time or age (4D) on tissue development. To maintain our competitive edge at the JAH VAMC, the acquisition of the Izumi Bioprinter will allow the investigators to print tissues for studying Alzheimer?s disease (AD), Parkinson?s disease (PD), traumatic brain injury (TBI), stroke, cancer, heart disease, and other afflictions. In addition, the tissues can be used for drug discovery, and to study the regenerative properties of tissues and even to potentially be used as cassettes to implant into the organ for repair processes. The 3D bioprinter will be used to: 1) generate tissues and organoids to study biological and pathological processes; 2) test the efficacy of drugs and reagents that may alter the disease process; and 3) identify signaling mechanisms associated with tissue regeneration and tissue implantation to repair injured tissues. Also, the 3D bioprinter will help with the development of additional research proposals, both individual and linked MERITs to BLR&D.